


【翔润】Agravity 2

by HGQM



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGQM/pseuds/HGQM
Summary: 投怀送抱再次被拒，松本润又羞又恼，小少爷的脾气一股脑儿的涌上来，他甩开樱井翔的手，突然发号施令道：“跪下！”樱井翔没有丝毫犹豫就跪了下去，松本润三下两下解开了自己的皮带脱下裤子，已经硬起来的性器直直弹到了樱井翔的脸上，松本润闭着眼睛红着脸，“舔！”#不当人真快乐#虽然是又短又假的车
Kudos: 2





	【翔润】Agravity 2

03.  
樱井翔被通知尽快择日回一趟组织，是意料之中的事。因为组织要求樱井翔上缴的情报被他一拖再拖，每次都以“还没到手”搪塞过去，几个月了还没有任何一份情报交到组织手中。组织内部对樱井翔的不满已经到达了顶峰，并且怀疑他生了异心，自然要把他召回。  
樱井翔料想自己这一去不脱一层皮绝对回不了松本家，于是早早地安排好了接下来的工作，然后和松本润说自己想休假。  
松本润虽然不情愿樱井翔丢下自己一个人，但是樱井翔这些年几乎每年都会请假一段时间说要独自四处旅游。松本润既知道他的习惯也知道他最近有多辛苦，所以还是同意了樱井翔的请求。  
樱井翔走之前的一个晚上，还装模作样地收拾了行李，仿佛自己真的要去旅行一样。松本润敲门进来的时候，樱井翔刚把行李箱合起来，松本润看了看行李箱，说道：“行李收拾好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这次要去哪？”  
“还没想好，明天先去镰仓，然后再说吧。”  
松本润走进来毫不客气地把樱井翔往床上一推，然后坐在了对方的大腿上，樱井翔一边笑一边说：“少爷，别闹。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
樱井翔撑起上半身和松本润接了一个吻，然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇，说：“小润好甜。”  
松本润这才翻身从樱井翔身上下来，踢掉自己的拖鞋，乖乖地窝在樱井翔的怀里，小声说：“你就不能不去吗？或者带我一起去？”  
松本润并不是第一次发出这样的提问了，自从两人确立关系后，每年樱井翔申请休假，松本润都要这样问一遍。  
天知道樱井翔多想答应他，但是他创造这样有规律的请假周期只是为了方便组织调配，每年休假这几周，组织有安排就回组织，没安排就自己在外游荡。形成这样的规律后，松本家以为樱井翔真的是喜欢自己到处旅游，对他要申请暂离的事也不会生疑。  
樱井翔揉了揉松本润的头发，没有说话。松本润有些泄气，然后转身把头埋进樱井翔的胸口蹭来蹭去，樱井翔有些痒，于是轻轻捏了捏松本润的脖子，低声说：“小润，把头抬起来。”  
松本润一抬起头就被樱井翔叼住了嘴唇，又舔又咬，松本润的耳朵慢慢红起来，樱井翔用手指捻了捻松本润发红的耳廓，笑得很温柔，然后松开了松本润的嘴唇，轻轻在松本润的额头落下了一个吻，他在心里虔诚地默念：“小润，我爱你”。  
两个人又温存着抱了一会儿，樱井翔开口说：“时间不早了，我送你回房休息吧。”装作看不见松本润失落的样子，把人从床上拉起来，蹲在床边给松本润穿好鞋，想去牵松本润的手。松本润有些赌气地故意缩回了手，樱井翔也不恼，站起来说：“明天我走得早，所以少爷不能睡在我这里。我已经和野泽管家说好，他明天会负责叫少爷起床的。”  
看着樱井翔若无其事说话的样子，松本润更生气了，扬着脖子说：“我们马上就要分开好几周了，你就不会舍不得我吗？”  
樱井翔叹口气，坐在松本润身边，说：“我当然也舍不得少爷，可是少爷明天的行程很满，今晚得好好休息，我走太早一定会影响到少爷的。”  
松本润听完脸都黑了，谁在乎明天的行程啊？看来樱井翔是执意赶自己走了，松本润烦躁地站起来，向前走了两步又突然回身往樱井翔身上扑，不想樱井翔早有准备，伸手架住了松本润不让他往自己身上倒。  
投怀送抱再次被拒，松本润又羞又恼，小少爷的脾气一股脑儿的涌上来，他甩开樱井翔的手，突然发号施令道：“跪下！”  
樱井翔没有丝毫犹豫就跪了下去，松本润三下两下解开了自己的皮带脱下裤子，已经硬起来的性器直直弹到了樱井翔的脸上，松本润闭着眼睛红着脸，“舔！”  
樱井翔心里又甜又痛，他不知道这会不会是最后一次给他的小少爷口交了，如果组织把他叫回去不是审问他而是要杀了他呢？伴随着这样的想法，樱井翔嘴上的动作越来越快，松本润的性器进的越来越深，松本润爽得两腿都开始打颤，“啊……翔哥哥不要……”樱井翔抓住松本润的腰，不让他逃开，而自己的眼睛都被逼红了，直到松本润如愿到达了高潮，樱井翔才松开了被自己掐红了的细腰。  
樱井翔红着眼睛跪在地上，不愿抬头去看松本润的脸，他觉得如果现在自己和松本润对视了，一定会立马哭出来。  
松本润看着樱井翔垂头跪在地上的样子，拉了两次都没把人拉起来，以为樱井翔生气了，慌慌张张地也跪了下来，膝头在木地板上重重一撞，松本润顾不上疼直去扒拉樱井翔的肩膀，着急地说：“翔哥哥，我错了，你不要生气，我……”  
话还没说完，就突然被樱井翔揪着领子提了一把坐在了身后的床上，樱井翔忍着泪意，伸手去给松本润揉膝盖，哑着嗓子说：“少爷不用给我道歉，我不会生气的。”  
松本润还是无措，“那……那你先站起来，不要跪着了……”  
樱井翔这才站了起来，逼着自己挤出来一个微笑，说：“少爷该回房间了。”  
“翔哥哥的膝盖痛吗？我也帮你揉揉吧……”  
“少爷该回房间了。”樱井翔脸上的笑意丝毫未变，机械地重复道。  
松本润不知道樱井翔今晚究竟是怎么了，但是看着对方执意让自己回房间的样子，也不敢再拒绝，慢慢套上裤子，一步三回头的离开了。  
门关上的那一刻，樱井翔的眼泪才轻轻地落下来。


End file.
